friends to lovers
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: This is where I will post my collection of Sizzy one-shots/drabblesque requests and whatever else comes to mind for them. Feel free to send me requests if you have any! {Simon/Isabelle}
1. No Objections

_**Hi! So this is my first ever Sizzy piece! This got away from me, but it was so cute and fun to write. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you all like it as much as I do.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all associated with Shadowhunters or the books it comes from. I just like to play around with the characters at times. _

* * *

tumblr request from sizzymontgomery - _could you do a sizzy + "Is that my shirt?" fic? that would be lovely_

* * *

_"Is that my shirt?" _Simon asks from his position leaning against the door frame.

Isabelle smiles at him in the mirror. "It is." She spins around to show him the front of her newest masterpiece, in which she's turned the overall shirt into a halter top with the front as a crop top. "Do you like what I've done with it?"

"Have you been watching clothes hack videos on YouTube again?" Simon asks, squinting his eyes.

She shrugs, grinning. "I had to after last night's escapades ended with my shirt to be torn up."

"I've suggested moving in together for months now," Simon pointed out, pushing away from the door frame and walking further into the room.

Isabelle laughs. "And I've told you time and time again, you do not have a big enough closest for me to move in."

"We could make one," he offers, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you going to kick your mom out of her own place so I can make her room into a walk in closest?"

"No, of course not. That'd be absurd."

"My point exactly." Isabelle turns back to admire her creation in the mirror. "You could always move into the institute with me."

Simon laughs uneasily. "What so a Shadowhunter that isn't happy about our relationship can sneak in and stake me in my sleep? No thanks."

"I would never let that happen."

"I love you, Izzy, but you sleep like a log... I wouldn't trust you to wake up in time."

Isabelle widens her eyes and lets her jaw go slack as she feigns insult. "How insulting. I'll remember that when you need me to save you next time."

"Or even better... I can make up for offending you," Simon suggests, reaching around her to begin untying his... Izzy's shirt.

"It's possible that I can be persuaded to forgive you," Isabelle muses, turning in his embrace so she's facing him; in the process causing her shirt to unwind open.

Simon glances down at Izzy's now half naked form and then makes eye contact with her. "You should do DIY hacks on my shirts more often."

"Duly noted," she responds before closing the gap between them.


	2. Natural

**_New Sizzy drabble!_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Shadowhunters. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**evermorechanged request from tumblr - **_38\. "I'll never stop telling you you're beautiful."_

* * *

"I'll know something is wrong if you ever do stop."

"That'll be my safety word for you."

"How?"

"I'll always end my calls to you saying beautiful." Simon grins. "That way if I ever don't, that'll be a sign that something is wrong."

Isabelle claps her hands together gleefully. "That's a really good idea. What about my word for you?"

"How about handsome, or something like that?" Simon suggests. "I mean, you could use sexy but that'd be awkward depending on who you're around."

Isabelle laughs. "For them, not for me." She narrows her eyes upon seeing the look on his face. "Awkward for you, too? You're the one who suggested the word."

"It sounded fine until I heard myself say it."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Isabelle chuckles. "You never seize to make me laugh."

"I don't even have to try anymore."

Isabelle narrows her eyes. "Anymore?" She laughs. "You've never had to try. You just naturally make me laugh."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Simon asks, raising a brow. "Like naturally funny, or I'm just stupidly funny naturally?"

"Don't worry, I mean the former."

"Oh, ok. Good to know."

"I promise everything natural about you is a good thing." Isabelle smiles as she leans up to kiss him.


	3. Makeup

**_New Sizzy drabble! _**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Shadowhunters. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**tumblr request from evermorechanged -** 31\. _"You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."_

* * *

_"You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."_

"Me?!" Simon guffaws, eyes wide. "Look at me!"

Izzy crosses her arms, and half glares. "You gave me more hickeys than I gave you."

"Are we really going to have an argument over who gave who the most hickeys?"

"Considering it's an argument I will win... yes."

Simon narrows his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously are we arguing over this? Sure. Seriously will I win? Yep."

"How are you so sure you'll win this one?

"Because I'm the one with a protective older brother who is going to flip when he finds out I'm dating you thanks to hickeys and not our words."

Simon thinks about her words for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright, you have a point there."

Izzy sighs, walking over to her mirror and checking herself out. "It won't be easy, but I think with enough makeup we can cover these up."

"Makeup?" Simon questions. "There's no way I'm wearing makeup."

"It's either that, or you stay out of sight until they clear up," Izzy tells him, staring at him through the mirror. "But you're due for a feeding soon, so the latter is not an option."

Simon huffs, slumping his shoulders. "Fine, makeup it is."

"Yay!" Izzy exclaims. "This will be fun!"

"For you."

"I promise you won't even know you have makeup on you."

"I doubt that, but whatever you say."

Izzy walks over to him and gently presses a kiss to his lips. "Trust me." She smiles. "Have I ever let you down before?"

Simon shakes his head. "Alright, I trust you."

"Good. Now let's do this!"


	4. No Other Way

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Shadowhunters. I just like to play around with the characters sometimes._

* * *

**requested by smilesweetiee on tumblr - **_"You can't tell because I'm smiling, but I'm mentally rolling my eyes at you."_

* * *

_"You can't tell because I'm smiling, but I'm mentally rolling my eyes at you."_

Simon laughs. "That's the Izzy that I know and love."

"The sarcastic Izzy? Is that the only Izzy you know and love?"

"Not by a long shot," Simon says, walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "I love every version of you. The sarcastic Izzy, the bitchy Izzy, happy Izzy, sad Izzy, drunk Izzy..."

"Okay, okay!" Izzy laughs happily, gently tapping her hand on his chest. "I get it. You really, really love me."

"Always and forever." Simon grins.

Izzy nods and smiles. "Always and forever, I love you, too."

"It's such a shame we took this long to figure it out."

Izzy shrugs. "Better now and later, then never at all."

"Point well made."

"I'm glad we figured it out now instead of then," Isabelle admits. "That way we were friends first and now we get to be in love with each others best friends aka each other."

Simon smiles. "I agree. It worked out in the best way for us."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I."


End file.
